twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MLP MavenCash/Being Rarity (And Some Other Stuff)
Hello, it's Maven Cash, and at the beginning of October, I was picked by Daisy to be the new player for Rarity on Twitterponies. First of all, thank you so much, Daisy, for trusting in my abilities to the point of giving me the responsibility of playing a "mane" character, and for everyone who enjoys my work (read: play) so far. With that said, here are some things I've learned and some fun things I wanted to say. Playing Rarity, for me, is pretty much the same as playing Maven. The only differences I can see are that Rarity is promoted a lot more, Maven doesn't have a shop full of wares, and Rarity is a lady pony whilst Maven is bestallioned. Almost the hardest part, speaking as a 26 year old male whose idea of fashion is "A t-shirt, khakis or jeans, and sneakers", is probably having to look up how to sew things and do other fashiony stuff. I do enjoy playing as Rarity, though, so hopefully I won't have to give it up anytime soon. So with that said, here are some things I'd like to say. A) There's a lot of pages dedicated to the guidelines on the wiki. With that said, here is my take, in order of importance... #'Don't be a jerk.' I mean, duh. #'Have fun.' Also pretty obvious. #'Keep 'the tone and canon of the show in mind... but don't be a slave to them. If you have an orphan whose parents were lost in a bloody rampage, that's not going to fly real well on Twitterponies. That's not to say dark characters or characters inspired by darker media are always bad. We have a character based off of Jason Voorhees (named Jason Voorhooves), but instead of being homicidal, he's comically unlucky. When it comes to canon, if you have a fun idea that maaaaaay be a bit outside established canon, feel free to try it out! I'm not talking "Whoops, Twilight also has a sister and it's me!", more like "What is this weird thing I heard about the Whitetail Woods?" #'Use common sense.' That is, don't barge in to a scene where Pinkie is playing with the twins, or two characters are discussing something in one's house. And if your leg is broken, PLEASE go see a doctor, not random mane X. Or better yet, read point number 3 again. B) Rarity and relationships. Rarity doesn't really have any stallionfriends, and she's not looking at the moment. The closest she'll come is Spike for now, and even then it's nothing real serious. For other ponies, a friendly peck on the cheek is as romantic as it'll get. Of course, you're welcome to ask Rarity on a date or something, but she can't be out too long, and sometimes she'll straight up decline. Nothing against you or your character, but that's the way it goes sometimes. C) Giving @-Mentions to Rarity. I really love it when ponies @-mention Rarity before arriving at the Boutique, and consistantly afterwards until the pony and Rarity are seperated. I really don't love it when ponies @-mention Rarity when they are conversing with their friends or otherwise not in conversation with Rarity. D) Using a non-RP account to talk with Rarity. I encourage you to use an RP account (usually starting with @mlp_) if at all possible if you wish to RP with Rarity. If you don't have an RP account, or if I'm not familiar with you, I'll check your prior tweets before responding. If you seem cool, I'll reply using the out-of-character double parentheses, and maybe we'll have a conversation. E) Out of character. First things's first: Don't be a jerk. That's the most important thing to know. Other than that, here are some quick things. - The player is usually around from 1 pm to 2 am, with breaks of varying length in between. - Join the IRC chatroom! It's fun! Also, it provides an easy avenue for criticism and scene ideas. - The Carousel Boutique is open from 1-6 PM Equestrian Time (which is whatever U.S. Eastern time is), and any clothing orders will be done in three days or so (even if Rarity doesn't RP your specific order being worked on, you can safely assume it'll be done), and if I forget anything, feel free to remind me! - And remember to have fun! Category:Blog posts